Superwho- Episode 1: The Shadows Of The Past
by Marionette008
Summary: There is a disturbance in the halls of Hogwarts. What can a doctor and an angel do about it? We'll see. *If it's not your cup of tea don't read*


**Superwho**

**Episode 1**

**Shadows Of The Past**

**A/N: Okay, so I had some friends (Lovely HJM and an anonymous friend) help me out with a fic.  
It is the first in a row of ''episodes''. Idk.  
Cas has some enhanced abilities, it's the 11th Doctor (Matt Smith) and this is Superpotterwho.  
Ha ha  
I don't own any of the following characters, although I would like to.  
My anonymous friend will be helping me further as The Doctor in the next episodes.  
We shall call her Little Hayley (not her name, she likes Paramore.)  
Hope this is good, I felt it was rather anti-climactic.  
*Sigh*  
Me: Castiel  
HJM: Hermione  
The Doctor: Lil Hayley**

* * *

''Oi, Cas!''

Castiel's head snapped up as the words echoed. It has been a slow day, and he was killing time in the Garden of Eden.

''Would you mind dropping down here, we have a situation.''

''Hello, Doctor.'' He smiled, thanking the man silently for calling him down.

The Doctor gasped, ''Cas! Don't do that, both of my hearts almost stopped!''

''I am sorry.'' Castiel said simply.

'_'Anywho,_ yes, the situation. There seems to be a disturbance in the halls of Hogwarts.'' He explained.

''Hogwarts?'' Castiel tilted his head to the right.

''Yes, a lovely, old and magical place.'' The Doc replied. Nope, Cas still wasn't getting it. The Doctor sighed, ''It's a castle, you'll see when we get there.'' Castiel nodded, ''Come along Cas, off we go. Pull those 3 levers.'' The man commanded. Castiel complied; he liked The TARDIS but hated all the shaking that came with travelling in it. Just as if on cue, the shaking started.

The shaking came to a halt signalling their arrival.

''We're here,'' the Doctor confirmed and held the door open. ''After you,'' he offered cheekily, his smile deflating after seeing Castiel's stoic expression.

''Oh dear, we seem to have landed near that old willow.'' He pulled out his sonic, and scanned the tree. ''It's sleeping, but it won't for long. Cas, would you mind'' he motioned with his hands and Cas nodded. Snapping his fingers he transported them and The TARDIS near the castle.

The Doctor held a fore finger up in the air. ''What is it?'' Cas asked.

''Lunch, I smell pie. You up for some pie?'' He asked, smiling at Castiel's puzzled look.

''I don't require food, but hamburgers make me very happy. I could use a hamburger. '' Castiel smiled a little.

It was quiet in the halls, a few people here and there giving them strange looks and muttering amongst themselves. They found themselves in the Gryffindor dormitory.

A girl gave a startled gasp when she saw them. ''Who are you?'' She asked.

The Doctor put out a hand, motioning for her to wait till he swallows the last of his food. He smiled, ''Sorry 'bout that. The Doctor, at your service. '' He gave a small bow, she nodded.

''And who might blue eyes, black wings over there be?'' She asked, looking at the distracted angel.

The Doctor nudged him, ''Cas, mate.'' He motioned towards the girl.

Castiel quirked a brow, ''Castiel- Angel of the lord.'' He continued his observation of the room.

The Doc whistled, ''Sorry about that, and yes. He's pretty much always like this.''

The girl pursed her lips and held out a hand- ''Hermione Granger, pleasure.'' The Doc shook her hand and smiled. ''Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?'' She asked, holding the book she was reading tightly against her chest.

''You know, enjoying the pie, sightseeing and, oh yeah, hunting monsters.'' The Doctor smiled and took out his screwdriver to sonic the area.

''Monsters?'' She asked, taking out her wand.

''Yes, I believe there is-'' he was silenced by Cas' hand in front of his face. The angel's dark blue-almost black- wings rustled.

''Did you see that?'' Cas' gravelly voice echoed through the empty dormitory even as a whisper.

''See what?'' Hermione asked in a hushed tone.

''There was an extra shadow here, just a minute ago.'' Castiel looked at the Doctor pointedly.

''This is not good,'' the Doctor said as he scanned the dorm. ''This is extremely very not good.'' The man stated pacing in a tight circle while looking at the sonic.

''What is it?'' The girl asked, somewhat hidden behind Cas who seemed generally uninterested.

''Cas, mate, are you sure?'' The Doc asked with a serious look gracing his usually cheerful featured. The Angel nodded.

Suddenly, snow started falling. The Doctor looked at Cas quizzically, the angel shrugged and turned to the girl.

She smiled sheepishly, ''oops? I'm sorry, I'm not concentrated.''

They sighed in unions. ''Can you make it stop, it's rather distracting-'' Next thing he knew, The Doctor was being pushed aside by a strong wing. A shadow jumped off of a wall and escaped as quickly as it attacked.

''_WHAT_ was _THAT_?'' The girl shouted.

''That was a Vashta Nerada,'' The Doctor said calmly.

''I suggest we vacated the area before it comes back.'' Cas said as he moved to leave. He felt static in the air and frowned. He chose to ignore it in order to hunt this thing down.

They make it as far as the corridor until they faced the thing again.

It came at them full force, they barely evade it. They are starting to panic; Hermione casts a disarming spell which hits the Doctor sending his sonic flying. Castiel slashes the shadow with the angel blade, only wounding it.

''Oh God, I'm so sorry!'' The girl apologised quickly.

''That's all right, where's my sonic?'' The Doctor looked around frantically. Castiel picked it up and handed it over. ''Thank you,'' The Doctor nodded gratefully.

"We need a plan," Castiel said, looking at the walls.

"Yes, genius," The Doctor replied with a little sarcasm that only made Cas tilt his head.

"Can we kill it?" Castiel asked, pacing forward to keep moving. The two follow.

"I don't think so, oh what can we do. Think, Doctor, think!" The Doctor held his head in his hands.

"Wait what does the Vashta thing actually do? And what it is?" The girl asked, her hand on her hip with a slightly apprising look on her face.

"The Vashta Nerada are microscopic beings that live in swarms, thousands and strong. Individually, Vashta Nerada are not a threat. In large numbers, they can strip a creature to its bare bones in milliseconds." The Doc explained carefully.

"So basically they eat human flesh?" She asked.

"Not only human, but every kind of flesh. Now how to get rid of it..." The Doctor seemed to mull over a few ideas, "Oh my brain froze I can't think of anything!"

"I don't understand, brains are incapable of freezing." Cas said with a serious face. The girl looked at him like he was joking.

"Cas we talked about this, figure of speech." The Doctor sighed. He abruptly stopped, "Oh, I know!"

"Do tell?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"We need light, loads and loads of light! Oh dear, it's back!" The Doc shouted the last part.

"Lumos!" The girl cast a spell.

Castiel's head snapped back and his wings extended.

"Cas mate, can you-"The Doctor motioned with his hands "-You know, light up the place?"

Castiel smirked and nodded knowingly. The divine light shone from the angel, there was screeching and screaming.

"Run Hermione!" The Doctor shouted as he took her hand. The thing disappeared and Castiel slumped to the floor.

The girl ran over to him, "Cas, are you okay?" She checked him for external injuries.

"I'm fine, where's The Doctor?" He said as he got up. They saw the doctor scanning a door.

"In here!" He shouted. The angel and the young wizard ran over to him. "We should be safe in here for the moment." The Doctor said once the duo joined him. "Cas, that was brilliant we can use that. Yes, good. Now all we need is meat.''

''Like bait?" The girl asked.

"Yes bait, a lot of bait. Cas can y- Where did he go?" The Doctor and the girl looked around.

"He chickened out!" She said with a judgmental tone.

There was a flutter of wings, "No, I did not." He could feel the static in the air again, then the bait made itself known.

"Mate, I didn't really mean an elephant." The Doctor looked at the mammal that was stood tall next to Cas.

"Oh, I've never seen one in person!" Hermione chirped as she petted the elephant.

"Okay I think I have a possible solution, we need a time machine of sort." The Doc spoke.

"I think I still have the time-turner" The girl said as she pulled out a watch-like device.

"Let me see," He said and took the time-turner. "Oh yes, this will do just fine. I need some more things, though." The Doc said and ran off.

Castiel sighed, "If he only told me what he needed I would have flew over and got it. Stubborn assbutt."

"Assbutt?" The girl asked with an amused chuckle. Just as Castiel is about to reply The Doctor comes back with a bunch of wires.

"Again, you could have told me what you needed." Cas ruffles his wings in frustration.

"Shh, you wouldn't find it. The TARDIS is a big place." The Doctor smirked. He took the wires and started meddling with the time-turner. "Hand me some tape, would you." He asked no one in particular. Hermione handed it over to him and peered over his shoulder.

"Be careful, I have classes to attend with that." She said with a frown.

"I'll try. Hey Cas-" The Doctor looked at the spot Castiel was once located. He wasn't there. The Doctor sighed and Hermione gasped.

"Where did he go? Is he okay?" She asked with a concerned voice.

"I believe he is fine, not many things can hurt an Angel of the lord. He has a nasty habit of disappearing," The Doctor explained and made a 'tsk' sound.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" She asked, biting her lip as she watched the time-turner get disassembled.

"We make a time-space transporter, we are upgrading the time-turner." He smiled cheerfully.

"That seems illegal." She pointed out, "I might get expelled!" She whined.

"Don't worry; the angel will take care of that once he returns. No one will remember a thing." The Doctor grinned.

"Okay, let's say I trust you. What are we going to do with the time-space contraption?" She asked with some hesitance.

There was that familiar sound of the black wings, and Castiel appeared in the room.

"Cas mate, where have you been?" The Doc asked.

"Nowhere in particular, there is static in the air it is disrupting my being. We need to move quickl-" And just like that he was gone again.

The Doctor heaved a deep sigh, "Oh boy, this is going to be trouble." The girl nodded.

"How did you two get here, anyways?" Hermione asked after a minute of silence. "I mean how were you allowed here?''

"Oh, we got here with my time-space travelling police public call box called TARDIS, Dumbledore is an old friend." The Doctor said, he was sitting on a large table swinging his legs over the edge while he petted the elephant.

They continued to talk for a while longer when the shadow interrupted them again.

''Ballocks," The girl shouted and dodged an attack.

"Cas, buddy any time now?!" The Doctor said. That seemed to have brought Cas back because a light shone thought the door as they busted inwards. "Hermione, set the time turner back!"

"How far?!" She shouted as she covered her eyes.

"A couple of years should do it!" The Doctor crouched behind a large chair.

Castiel moved forward, shining brightly and forcing the Vashta Nerada back into a corner. Hermione threw the time turner at the thing and all of a sudden an explosion went off.

Papers flying sky-high, fire, screaming, burning white light.

When the dust and the heath settled down, Castiel was sat on the floor.

"Oh Dear," The doctor coughed and ran over to Cas. He patted his back lightly and smiled, "You did well, Castiel."

The angel smiled weakly, "Where is Hermione?" He asked.

She was propped up by a chair that was barely holding together, heaving heavily. "That was... That... Let's not do that again!" She said with a shudder.

The Doctor chuckled and Castiel let out a huff of air. "Cas, can you sort this out. We left quite a mess," he said as he turned to hand Hermione the time-turner. Castiel nodded and snapped his fingers, vanishing the mess.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and dusted off his jacket. "Well, it's been a pleasure Miss Hermione." He smiled.

She blushed, "Thank you Doctor, I don't know what we would have done if it weren't for you."

"Oh I'm sure you would have figured something out." He winked and strolled out of the room, "Ta-Ta."

"You too Castiel," she patted him on the shoulder and then he was on his way.

"Goodbye Miss Granger." He followed The Doctors footsteps and left the castle.

"So that was interesting, whaddaya say Cas. Where to next?" The Doc said with his arm on a lever, "Or When to?" He chuckled.

Cas' lip twitched in a barely-there smile, "I'll let you choose."  
And they were off.

**_If_**** you liked this, read my other shit.**


End file.
